


Enough

by theninthcircle



Category: Re-Animator (Movies)
Genre: Horror, I don't know how to tag this, M/M, Obsession, Short, dan gets brought back to life, this is kind of fucked up, this really isn't a ship fic either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theninthcircle/pseuds/theninthcircle
Summary: Dan isn't the same anymore.That's alright. He doesn't have to be.
Relationships: Daniel Cain/Herbert West
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Enough

The agent, his agent, courses through his veins, spreading warm like rum in his body. He can feel it in his hands, his legs. His eyes. His teeth.

"Hah..." The hypodermic needle slides cleanly out of his vein, and the last trace of highlighter-green serum disappears as it flows into his bloodstream. As his limbs snap back to life from their previously shaky, exhausted state, a choked, gargling scream escapes him. It's foreign, wrong...such an animalistic thing doesn't suit such a _brilliant_ person as himself, correct? Correct? Correct. Of _course_ he's better than that, (better than _everyone_ ) of course-

(Animals, animals, we're all animals)

The petty thought escapes into the chaotic mess of Herbert West's mind before he can even compose himself. He's already occupied with something else. Something...

"Daniel..."

Oh, oh the first time Dan saw him do that, inject himself like a heroin addict, he was frightened. Like a scared...animal...Dan. Dan, Dan, it was always about Dan. And his experiments, of course, but a good scientist is incomplete without his partner. The one he found, a force to be reckoned with, wrapped around his finger so tight.

"Please, Dan!"

That was all it took.

"I need it!"

And his partner was filling a syringe with reagent, pushing it into his vein. Just...just as he did now. Ha. Ha ha. He holds memories like _those_ quite...close.

"I'm going to-" He refills the syringe. "To-"

Done with himself, he drapes himself over Dan's corpse, twisting his neck to the side so he can reach the brain stem. The reagent enters the body. Minutes pass. It feels like hours.

Nothing, then...his fingers twitch.

"Welcome back."

He's not the same Daniel, he's the Daniel that had a knife plunged into his trachea. The one that choked to death on his own blood.

His ruined vocal cords ache and grate together when he speaks, well, if he _could_ speak. There's no more words, or quips, or telling Herbert how _fucking stupid_ he is for doing this again, and again, and again, and _again._

Sometimes he ponders if he only likes the attention, but quickly justifies to himself the results he'll get from this.

No, of course not.

He brought Dan back for _science_ , for...not for himself, really.

And it's not the same, but it's something, when Dan shambles around the basement, more creature than human.

(Even he knows it's all a lie.)

(Obsessive, ruthless.)

(He'd do anything to keep Dan to himself.)

(Anything.)

He's completely dependent on Herbert, now, to which the doctor smiles.

It's enough.

Enough.


End file.
